


Are you Inertia if you’ve changed before?

by triforce3



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Earth-16 - Freeform, M/M, creative liberties are taken, slight angst at first, time travel later, what am I saying?? Bart is a time traveler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triforce3/pseuds/triforce3
Summary: Bart’s moved on from his past, Well as much as he could do. Sometimes he wonders what happened to his brother, if he made it...





	1. How it all began

2056  
Ruins of Mt. Justice  
Bart looked at the other, eyes narrowing.   
“So the reach decided to make a clone of me, huh?”  
The boy looked up, light green eyes with flecks of gold in them. “It seems that way. After all you keep getting in Blue Beetle’s way.”  
“I’m a rebel, it’s what we do.”he shakes his head. “If you’re a clone, then you have speed.”  
“Somewhat.”  
Bart frowns, tilting his head.  
“But what does it matter? You’ll be dead soon.” The boy shrugged before running at super speed towards Bart who dodged but barely.  
They fought for a bit. Bart finally stopped, panting. They other seemed unfazed, walking towards him slowly.   
“Why are you doing this?” Bart snarled.  
“It’s in my programming.”the other frowned hand starting to vibrate.  
“You know what the reach does to people like you who fulfill their purpose?!”Bart demands,”They kill you.”  
The other shrugged, but seemed unnerved.  
“Or did you think they’d keep you around? Dont kid yourself.”  
“What does it matter?”the boy mumbled.  
“Because you can live life! And not be controlled by them.”  
The boy frowned before his hand stopped.  
“What kind of life is this?!”he demanded,”People scavenging, being put into camps, and watching their loved ones killed?”  
Bart sighs,”That’s why I’m going to fix it.”  
“How?”  
“Join me and you’ll see.”  
The boy frowned before nodding.”The reach called me Thaddeus Thawne, but I don’t really like that name.” He closes his eyes,”I guess you can call me Ryan Allen, If you don’t mind me using the last name.”  
“Not at all,Bro.”Bart smiles softly,”Now lets get back to base.”  
2018  
Outsiders Base  
Bart looked up as the alarm went off. He sighs, getting ready and meeting the others.   
“It seems Zoom and Reverse Flash are in happy Harbor.”Beast Boy said.  
“Shouldn’t we leave this for the flash then?”Blue Beetle asked.”  
“No, they said if anyone, but us showed up they would kill them.”  
Everyone looked at each other.  
“Well, outsiders away I guess.” Static said as everyone heads to the zeta tube.


	2. Blast From The Past...er 2056?

The Outsiders looked up as they entered the warehouse.  
"How stereotypical," Bart said, looking around, "I mean seriously, you think these guys would have a totally crash base."  
"Kf, How about we don't antagonize the villains?" Wonder girl said.  
"As if his opinion matters." a voice said. Everyone looked up, seeing a boy clad in a suit similar to Bart's original suit. Instead of red and white, however, it was black and green.  
"Ryan, dude! It's so crash to see you again."Bart smiled.  
The boy didn't say anything.  
"Du-" was all that Bart was able to get out before he was attacked by Ryan.  
"Two years! Two sprocking years, you left me there! Not even caring if I was okay!" He screamed as he punched Bart continuously.  
Everyone sprung into action to help Bart. Wondergirl pulled out her lasso to contain him before she was suddenly hit.  
"I can not allow you to do that." a robotic voice said.  
"Let them try Crydall, I'll kill them all if I have too."  
"What happened to you?!" Bart demanded, "You're using a reach computer program?"  
"What happened is while you were here, playing around with your 'friends', I was captured by Zoom and Reverse. They reminded me of my purpose!" Ryan was punched in the jaw, stumbling back. "I mean you couldn't even stick to the original plan."  
"Original Plan?" Static asked.  
"The plan to make sure the reachapocaylse never happened. The plan to kill Blue Beetle." Ryan scowled.  
"I found a better way."  
Ryan let out a bitter laugh, "No you just found a way to prevent the inevitable for a short time."  
Bart frowned before seeing Blue Beetle sneak up behind Ryan, hitting him over the head. Ryan collapsed.  
"Sacarb says there's some kind of chip in the back of his head causing him to do this," Jamie muttered.  
Bart nods, walking over.  
"So he's your brother?"Brion said.  
"Clone by technicality, but yeah." Bart's hand started to vibrate as he lowered it close to Ryan's head.  
"Dude, what're you doing?"Static asked.  
Bart didn't say anything, lowering his hand which disappeared into Ryan's skull before pulling out a metal chip. He tossed it to Beast boy.  
"Jaime, can you download the program, er Crydall and bring it with us?" Gar asked.  
Jaime nodded before doing so.  
"Good, outsiders lets go back to base," Gar said as Static picked up Ryan.


	3. Totally not crushing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet is 16 in this Btw  
> Bold is interlac.

_July 2018_  
 _Outsiders HQ_  
**“God it is way too hot,”** I complained to Bart in interlac.  
**“Yep, Hopefully, it cools down soon.”**  
**“Highly unlikely, Allen.”** I look towards the rest of the team. After they took that chip out, I got my mind back and joined them. I had also implemented Craydl into the computer system so now he was helping out.  
**“Oh cool, people who speak interlac.”** the boy standing next to Jaime said. I frown seeing the red armor similar to Jaime.  
“Who the fuck are you?”I asked.  
“Ryan, language.” M’gann scolded.  
“Whom the fuck?”I muttered. Bart jabbed an elbow into my side.  
“Ow. Thanks.” I mumbled.  
The boy laughed.  
“Sorry, he’s from an alternate dimension. He goes by scarlet beetle.” Jaime explained.  
“Why’s he here?”Gar asked.  
“I wanted a better life, away from my own world,” Scarlet said.  
I look at Bart, **” I don’t trust beetles as far as I can throw them.”**  
“Didn’t we already establish that I speak interlac or did you forget that, Thaddeus?”  
“My name is Ryan! Not fucking Thaddeus!”I yelled, running a hand through my now blond hair. Bart put a hand on my arm. I glared at the other.  
“Right my mistake.”He smiles softly.  
I feel my heart skip a beat. It’s because I’m angry right? Yea that must be it.  
_December 2018_  
 _Outsiders HQ_  
I shake my head, laughing at some stupid joke Jaime made. Scarlet stared at us, smirking.  
“What’re you smirking about, bug?” I ask annoyed.  
“How cute you look when your laughing,” he smirks more.  
I huff, blushing and looking away. Bart had gone on a date with Eduardo, leaving me alone for the day.  
“Whatever, Ja-gier,” I say.  
“It’s Javier.”  
“Sure, Ja-gier.”  
Scarlet glares at me as I smirked. He walks closer to me till my backs pressed against the counter. He leaned forward, lips brushing my ear.  
“It’s Javier, remember it for later, okay?”  
I feel my face go even redder as I shoved him away.


	4. Turn of Events (TW drugs)

_January 2019_

I smiled as I sat in Javier’s room as he got snacks from the kitchen. We had started dating after he had kissed me on New Years. A strange tradition, but hey got me a boyfriend. I looked over to the notebook that Javier was always writing in. He never let me see what he put in it. One peek couldn’t hurt, right? I grabbed the book flipping open to a random page.

**_He is somewhat naive and emotional. He craves affection as well. He has a fear of medical equipment and being forced to stay still._** Well, that’s weird. Is this supposed to be some biography about me? I hear a beep on my wrist, tapping my watch.

**“What’s up Craydl?”**

**"I have already run diagnostics on the book your holding.”**

**“I didn’t even ask you to.”**

**“I know.”** I smiled at the AI’s action.

**“Alright, what's up with it?”**

**“It is not a regular book but an electronic** **communication device disguised as one.”**

I frown,” **Whose he sending information to?”**

**“I am still working on that.”**

I hear the sound of the door opening, quickly throwing the book back to where it was.

“Guess Whose got chicken whizzes and soda?”

“Pass the whizzes.”I held out my hand.

He laughed, “Kiss first.”

I kiss him quickly grabbing the bag.”Thanks, babe.”

“No problem.” he seemed somewhat upset.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, here’s your soda.” I take it, sipping it. It tastes kinda weird. I frown.

Javier kisses my forehead, **“Sorry, but it has to be done.”**

“What has to-“ was all I could say before I passed out.

~few hours later~ I groaned as I woke up hands strapped to a table. I frown, trying to vibrate out of the restraints. I feel a shock that forces me to stop. I hear footsteps to my left. I turned my head to see who it was.

“Hello, Thaddeus.”

No, no, no. It can’t be him. Javier wouldn’t betray me like this!


	5. Thaddeus Thawne(TW. Torture)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is Torture in this chapter so TW.

_January 2019_

_Unknown warehouse_

I feel myself freeze as I stare at the man. 

"Eobard?" I whisper.

"That's right. See, I knew you weren't stupid. Misguided, maybe but not stupid."He smirks, "After all, you are a descendant of me."

I shake slightly before I hear footsteps. I look up, seeing Javier. Before I can say anything, he speaks.

"You'll remove the virus now, right?"

"Of course, I am a man of my word."Eobard turns to him. A chill goes down my spine as the realization hits that yes Javier did betray me to someone who knows will abuse me for his own needs.

 **"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! I WISH WE HAD NEVER EVEN MEET! I TOLD BART NOT TO-"** my words were cut short by the feeling of electricity shooting across my body. I grunt, grinding my teeth as Eobard stands next to the bed. Javier looks hurt. Good. Suddenly the electricity stops. I look up.

"Do learn to shut up, Thaddeus. I would hate to have to do that again."Eobard says. I glare up at him.

"Now, let's get that virus out of you, hm?" Eobard turns to leave, "Oh and if you even think about running, You'll be dead before you even reach the door Inertia."

I growl.

~1 hour later~

I hear more footsteps. I look up, seeing Eobard again. 

"So you believe yourself to be an Allen?"He asked.

I scowl, not saying anything.

"I suggest you answer, Thaddeus."

"Why? You punished me before."

"For speaking out of turn. Now my answer."

"I don't 'believe' myself to be an Allen. I know I am. I have Bart Allen's genetic makeup with a little bit more of Meloni Thawne."I snarl.

"And yet that isn't what your creators decided you were."

"What do I care what a bunch of bastards think?"

"I think you're going to learn that very soon."

_March 2019_

_Unknown Warehouse_

I groaned as I sat up, feeling my ribs scream out in protest. A week without food add-in daily beatings and constant exercise would leave anyone feeling like shit. Especially a speedster.

"Get up now, Thaddeus." I hear Eobard demand.

I look up, struggling as I push myself up. I wasn't fast enough for him apparently because all of sudden he had me slammed against the wall, choking me.

"You have got to be kidding me. You're so weak and pathetic."I feel him knee me in the stomach. I grunt before he drops me on my feet. I sway slightly. He scoffs.

"Now explain to me what your purpose is."

I mumble my answer.

"What was that?" He stands in front of me.

"To kill Bart Allen and all of his pathetic friends. **Except I've failed every time."** I look him in the eye.

"Yes, and why have you failed?"

"Because I refused to acknowledge my purpose and cast away my identity."

"Good boy, now what is your real name?"

"Thaddeus Thawne, and I am Bart Allen's complete opposite," I say robotically.

"Good, now you're ready." He smiles.

I smirk back, " **And all it took was you beating it into me."**

He nods, even though he doesn't understand interlac. Suddenly a plate of food was in front of me.   
"Eat."He orders.

I nod, quickly doing so.

"Good, we attack them in one hour."He says. "Be ready."

"I will, sir. I won't fail this time."


	6. Confessions

_March 2019_

_Outsiders HQ_

_-Bart’s POV-_

I sighed as I speed-paced around the HQ.

“Dude, you’re still pacing?”Static asked.

“Don’t act like you wouldn’t be if your sibling had been missing for two months.” I snapped.

“Bart, he’ll be fine,” Megan said.

“You don’t know that!”

“Bart’s right.” I hear Javier say. I turn around.

“I gave him over to Eobard.”He looked down.

I quickly had him pinned to the wall. “You did what?!”I yelled.

“Bart, calm down ese,” Jaime said.

**“No!”** I snarled.

“Javier, why did you hand him over?” Gar said. frowning.

“Yeah, that’s a total betrayal,” Static said, frowning as well.

“If I hadn’t he would’ve killed me.”Javier sigh, “Eobard came to my earth and downloaded a virus Khaji Ad couldn’t combat.”

I frown. “So you let my brother be tortured for your own life?”

“I wasn’t expecting to fall in love with him. Torture is just common in my home reality. I thought he would be okay.”

**“You’re lucky I don’t run you back and let you rot in your own reality.** ”I seethe.

“Enough, Bart. Let him go.” Gar says and I feel a hand on my arm. I drop Javier.

“Javier do you know where Ryan is?”Megan asked.

“I do, Although if we go now, it might be a trap.” Javier sighs before an inhibitor collar is placed on his neck cutting off his connection to his scarab. I see Jamie touch the scarab obviously downloading info.

“Geoforce, Static, take him to a cell for now. We’ll decide what to do with him after we get Ryan back.”Beast boy ordered, “Jaime, you have the location?”

Jaime nods as the other two walks Javier to the cell before coming back.

“Then let's go get my brother,” I said changing into my costume.


	7. Chapter 7

_March 2019_

_Reverse Flash’s Base_

_-Ryan’s POV-_

I scoff silently as I sat on one of the catwalks, bored. According to Eobard, I was supposed to wait here, while he kept the Justice League ‘busy’. I just had to wait for the Outsiders. ‘How utterly boring.’ I think before speeding up the timeline slightly, seeing them. I was forced to stop by a small electric shock through my body. I hissed, should’ve remembered about the damn collar. Reverse Flash has it set to if I try to use too much power it shocks me. Joy. I stand moving to the shadows.

-Bart POV-

I sigh as I look around.

 _‘Place looks deserted.’_ BB said through the mind link.

‘ _Scarab says there is a presence here. Energy matches Ryan.’ Jamie said_

I sigh before looking at the others,” Ryan! It’s Bart! We’re here to help you.”

“A little too late for that, once again Allen.”I hear a voice say. I look up seeing Ryan who has his arms crossed.

“Well, you’re still you right?”Wonder girl said.

He laughs,” I was never myself around you. I guess I should say that I was ‘getting into character’ right, Allen?” He smirks at me.

“What did he do to you?”I muttered.

“Oh, you know. Training, no food, physical and mental torture.” he shakes his head,” The usual.”

“He shocked you, didn’t he? That’s the one way besides chips to make you go on mode.”

“Hmph, maybe you’re not that big of an idiot as I thought. Oh well, this time the mode is permanent. Nothing you say or do can revert me back to that pathetic version of myself, Ryan Allen.”

“You’re wrong, Ry-Thaddeus.”I almost used his name, but this isn’t him! This isn’t my brother!

He laughs,” I can’t wait to watch you die, Allen!”

-Ryan POV-

I smirk as I run towards Allen, hand vibrating aiming for his chest. He moved quickly and kept running away as I threw punch after punch.

“Oh stay still! It’ll just be less painful if I kill you before he does.”

“Eobard would kill you before me.” he spats.

I snarl, landing a punch on his face. I looked around noticing everyone’s standing around. I frown, ‘What are they waiting for?’ I think before looking and see Allen was gone.

“Where the sprock is he?!!” I yell at them. They fade away, ‘Holograms?’ I think before hearing a sound.

 **“Ryan,”** I hear.

“My name isn’t Ryan, Javier and you should know that.”

“Oh really? Because the first thing you said to me was 'my name isn’t Thaddeus'.” he frowns,” What did he do to you?”

“I really don’t feel like rehashing that.”I shrug.

“Fine, look I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what? I should thank you.”

“No, you shouldn’t.”I frown.

“I let him torture you to save my own pathetic skin.”

“You’re right. After all, I trusted you and now I’m moded.”I say remorsefully, seeing his surprise to how quick I admitted that. Suddenly the collar delivered a slight shock meaning Eobard wants me. “Unfortunately, I have to get going, Bye Javier!”I run away.

_Reverse Flash’s New Base_

“What did you want now, Eobar-” I stop seeing a speedster in black with blue lightning in front of me. I freeze in place.

“Ah, Thaddeus, I see you've meet Zoom,” Eobard says.

“Yes, sir. Is there any particular reason he is here?”I ask.

“One of your powers, that you never told me about might I add,” I grimace as he spoke,” You just happen to share with him.”

“Yes, sir. That would b-” I grunt as a shock runs through my body.

“Did I say you can speak yet?” Eobard snarls. I shake my head no, desperately gasping for air as the shocks stop.

“He trained under me for a while back in our own time. In fact, it was a similar situation to this. Wasn’t it, Kid Zoom?”Zoom says.

I look towards Eobard for permission to speak. He nods.

“Yes, sir. It was. As even then Allen failed to rescue me.”

“And yet you still ran right back to him. How pathetic.”I grunt as Zoom punches me in the stomach.

“Not to mention. He failed again.”I hear Eobard growl.

I put my head down.”I won't fail-” I cut myself off with a scream as electricity shoots up my body once again.

“You should know better.”They both say at the same time.


	8. Kid Zoom

_ March 2019 _

_ Outsiders HQ _

_ Bart’s POV _

I frown as I sat, icing my face from where I got hit.

“So plan A didn’t work,”Brion said.

“Not even Javier could convince him.”BB said.

“I had a feeling it wouldn’t.”I sighed, “I’ve dealt with Ryan like this before and last time it took months of isolation from everyone but me and talking for the effects to fade back.”

“Bart, why didn’t you tell us?”M'gann asks.

“The same reason barely anyone knows about my timeline.”I shrug.

“Maybe there’s a better way?”Jamie asked.

“Hopefully, he hated isolation.” I muttered.

“I can figure out one.”Cryadl says.”After all I am supposed to help the team.”

I nod.

_ July 2019 _

_ Reverse Flash’s hideout _

_ Ryan’s POV _

I grunt as I dodged another blast from the lasers. After my last failure, I wasn’t allowed to go after Allen anymore. Now all I did was train and think. Think of what would happen if I’m actually in the wrong, what if I should fight against my programming, and how much I missed everyone. I sigh, looking at my now auburn hair and red eyes in the reflection of the destroyed robot.

“That was the last one for today, Thaddeus.”Eobard said. I nod. 

“We have a gift for you.”Zoom said.

I frown, eyes narrowing as a box was suddenly pushed into the room. I open it, grimincing at them. “I do not need a new costume.”

“You are supposed to be Bart’s Opposite if that means a new costume and name, then yes you do.”Eobard’s voice left no room for arguing, too bad cause I was gonna.

“It’s sprocking ugly, like seriously magenta and yellow?Meanwhile my actual suit is much cooler so no thanks.”I drop the box. Suddenly the room around me goes dark. I frown as I see speed wraiths all around me, hissing and snarling. 

“This doesn’t scare anymore, Zoom!” I yell over them.”You’ve used this trick every time I go against you two and-“I grunt as suddenly the wraiths wrap around me, starting to drain my speed force. And the collar goes off as I try to escape by using what speed force remains. I scream as the world around me goes dark.

_ A few hours later _

I shiver, sitting up. I look around, ‘So they just left me down here?’ I groan, forcing myself to stand. My whole body started to scream. I sigh as I shuffle to the entrance.

“I hope your not planning to try and escape now.”I look up seeing the both of them standing on either side of the door.

“N-no, sir. I was just heading to see if you wanted me to do something.”I lie.

“You’re a terrible liar, Thaddeus and an even greater disappointment.”Reverse says.

I look down. That’s when I realize what I’m wearing. I scowl. 

“You really had no choice in the matter, but we did need to make an example if your insolence.”Zoom growls.

“And to see what we need to fix.”Reverse says.”Although I’m starting to think it’ll be better to start from scratch.”

I frown, shaking slightly, “Sir, please just give me another chance. I won’t fail this time.”I beg.

He laughs,”And yet you have multiple times.”

“Please I’ll do whatever I have to.”

“Very well, before you go after Allen, you will go after Javier. Understood?”

“Understood sir.”I nod.

“Good, change into civvies. You need to catch him off guard.”

I nod, running and changing. I notice I’m slightly slower than before. I sigh before leaving.

_ A few minutes later _

_ El Paso, Texas _

_ Javier’s house  _

I smile as I walk into the house. Idiot never changed where he put the key. I see him watching tv. He seems kinda sad, good. He should suffer.

Suddenly he sits up straighter,”Ryan?”

I chuckles softly,”Hey Ja-gier.”

He stands, walking over. He examines me.

“Is it really you?”he wonders

“Why don’t you kiss me and find out?”I smirk.

He blinks before frowning,”Answer my question.”

I huff,”You always do this.”I grumble,”But Fine. Yes it is me.”

“How did you get away?”

‘I didn’t’ I think,”Please I’m way smarter than those two.”

“Two? Last we heard it was just Reverse.Who else was there?”

“That’s not important.”I mutter.

“Yes it is.”he insists.

I grumble before he grabs my face looking at me.

“You’re eyes are still red. You’re still under his control.”I yanked my head away.

“What do you know?” I hiss.

“I know your eyes are usually a soft green with gold flecks that seem to glow gold whenever you use your speed. And when Reverse flash’s influence grows, they go red.”

I feel my face heat up. “Too bad no one else knows since you’ll be dead soon.”my hand starts to vibrate.He suddenly kisses me, my eyes widened.I suddenly feel an electrocuting pain hit my body. It’s not the collar though. Once again, I feel darkness close around me.

_ A few hours later _

_ Outsiders HQ  _

I frown as I wake up. Although I don’t feel the collar on for once.

“If people could stop electrocuting me, that’d be nice.”I grumble.

“It was the only way we could think to stop you.”Bart says. I turn my head towards him, noticing how exhausted he looked.

“I figured you would’ve given up by now.”

“Nope, never brother.”he smiles.”Although please tell me the outfit I found in your flash ring wasn’t yours.”

“It’s what they wanted me to wear. Atrocious, isn’t it?”

“You joking? It’s totally moded.” We laugh.

I hear the door open. I look up seeing Javier. I frown softly. Bart stands,”I’ll give you two a few minutes.”he leaves.

I huff, crossing my arms.

“Look I know your still mad.”

“Mad? Try furious.”I growl,”You could’ve told the team! I could’ve had Cryadl make a cure!”

“He was already planning to kidnap you and his way would’ve been more painful, Ryan.”

I scowl.

“I know it’s not an excuse, but would you rather have had Bart be taken over and forced to drag you there.”

I frown, shaking my head no.

“Look all I can say is that I’m extremely sorry and if you want me to leave this earth I-“He’s cut off by me kissing him and pulling him closer.I pull away.

“You get one more chance, got me Ja-gier?”

He nods, smiling softly.

“Now that your done sucking face,”I hear an electronic voice say, “Welcome back, Ryan.”

“Thanks Cryadl.”I chuckle at the AI,”I missed you too.”


	9. 10 year jump also plot time!

_ August 2029 _

_ Javier and Thad’s place _

I hum as I make breakfast. I hear shuffling and feel two arms wrap around my waist.

“Morning to you too, Ja-Gier.”I chuckle.

“We’ve been dating for ten years and are finances and you still call me that,” he grumbles.

“That’s just one of your nicknames, bug.”I smile,” Now go set the table.”

“What do I get if I do?” he smirks.

“I dunno, set it and find out,” I smirk back. He laughs, grabbing the plates and forks.

He starts to set the table. I hum before hearing my phone ring. I look at the caller ID, seeing it was Nightwing. I reach over, muting it. 

“Wonder what he wants.”

“Dunno, but he knows we’re on vacation from hero work,”I grumble.

“Hm, true.”I put the food on the table. I sit down as Javier does and we start to eat.

Suddenly his phone started going off. He looks at it, rolling his eyes and muting it.

“Nightwing?”

“Yep.”

I chuckle, shaking my head before my communicator from the team goes off just as Javier’s does.

“You have got to be kidding me,” I grumble.

“Apparently they miss us a lot.” he laughs.

“They can keep missing us. We’re on vacation.”

He shakes his head, snorting.

We finish breakfast and put the dishes in the sink.

“So my award?” he tilts his head.

I laugh, kissing him quickly. I pull away. He huffs before pulling me back in, kissing me again. I smirk, tilting my head. He pushes me up to the counter before slowly kissing down my neck. I gasp as he bites down and sucks, leaving a mark. He removes my shirt.

Suddenly my computer beeps.

“Ryan?”I recognize the voice.

“Cryadl, why are you here?”I grumble

“You are needed at the HQ.”

“I’m on vacation.”I huff as Javier moves away,” And enjoying time with my fiancé.”

“I know but Nightwing is insistent on you coming.” 

I huff,”  **Fucking cockblocker.”** Javier laughs.

Cryadl speaks up,” I hope you don’t mean me.”

“You’re one of the cockblockers, Cryadl.” I get up, grabbing my shirt and putting it on. 

“Fine, but I’m not staying long.”

“Want me to stay here?”Javier asks

“If you want.”

He nods, “See you in a bit. I’m gonna go shower. I’ll be thinking about you.” He winks.

I feel my face heat up.

“Dude, you’re totally obvious.”

“Shut up, Cryadl! You’ve been spending way too much time around West.”

Cryadl disappears as I race out the door.

**_Outsiders HQ_ **

I sigh as I walk in.

“You idiots better have a good reason on why I had to come here on my vacation.”I cross my arm before looking around.

“And what did you fuckers do to the timeline?!”I huff.

Everyone’s staring at me, namely my neck.

“Uh well, they just appeared here.”BB said.”And is that a hickey?”

“Yes, I was enjoying a morning with my fiancé. That all of you interrupted.”

“Well we didn’t catch you with your pants down, did we?”Bart asked.

“Unfortunately we didn’t get that far.”

“Okay good.”

I roll my eyes. “Right, can I go home because you should be able to fix this.”

“Unfortunately no.”Nightwing said.”According to Bart, you have a piece he needs.”

I arched an eyebrow, looking at him. 

“You’re power chip the reach put in your arm,” Bart explains

“Oh, that.”I nodded.”So we’re gonna have to vibrate your hand through for you to grab it, right?”

“Yep,” he nods.

“Hey wait.”I hear Javier’s younger self say. I look over.

“Who's your fiancé?”

“Sorry, spo-“I’m cut off by the sound of the computers turning on and a video starting.

“Hello, outsiders,” A man who reminds me of Batman says,” We wish it hadn’t come to this, but we have decided that all of you must pay for hiding the fugitive, Scarlet Beetle.”

We all share looks before Nightwing spoke up. “He isn’t a fugitive in this world, Owlman. And you have no claim on him anymore.”

“We are allowed, but all of you won’t be here to stop us.”I frown as the lights go off.

“Cryadl! Use the slime I made you to stop them.” Nothing happened. “Cryadl?”I ask as suddenly the slime raced towards me. I ran quickly away from it as does Bart. I hear the sounds of others fighting. I frown as I see yellow lightning take Bart out. I felt hands grabbing me.

“So your this worlds Thad?”A voice asks.

I frown,” My name isn’t fucking Thad.”I punch him hard, but I feel my body slowing. I look at my arm seeing a needle sticking out of it. I remove it before the slime covers me. I see the lights go back on.

“Very good everyone.”Owlman says.”You know which ones you're allowed to take.” 

I huff before remembering a code Cryadl had.

“ **_Cryadl! Code input Allen-Thawne-Speed! Operation: Reverse course then shut down until reboot!”_ ** I yell as the slime retreats, covering the others. It keeps them in place as Cryadl shuts down.

I glare up at the computer. “Just so you know, Owlman. I’m coming after my Fiancé and protecting this earth!”I growl.


End file.
